Souichiro's Diary
by OkiKagu HiruMamo
Summary: Let's take a sneak peek of the Okita Household happenings through Souichiro's diary.
1. Entry 1

A/N: The reason why I made this story is because I think if there will be a chance that OkiKagu will have their "Souichiro" for real (FOR REAL? REALLY?), I have a strong feeling that their kid will be too mature for his age—balancing his parents' idiotic minds.

Hahaha. That's all. I dedicate this to my frequent readers. You guys are awesome.

~ Aya

Souichiro's Diary

Entry #1

Hey. It's Saturday again. One week felt like 3 days. Anyway, Pops is not here because he is assigned to some buy-bust operation he mentioned. Mom is rather busy today. She's on the laundry shop and left me in the house.

Today is an uneventful day. Just looking at the ceiling makes me sleepy and it's just 8:57 am. The cartoons playing on the TV screen is starting to bore me.

I went to Uncle Shinpachi after mom went out but Aunt Otae said he's out to some Otsuu fansign event. I don't know why a 27 year old man would spend his hard-earned money to some useless merchandises. He's been a hardcore fan since I can remember and I'm 7 and one-fourth years old now and he's still a hardcore fan. Mom said he's been like that WAY before I was even born.

Gramps Gin-chan is out to an odd job since yesterday.

I guess that's it for today.


	2. Entry 2

Entry #2

I went to the Shinsengumi Station earlier to bring Pops his lunch. Mom is busy handling some Yorozuya Job and she said that I have to give Pops his lunch or else he'll turn into a Chihuahua, mom's words not mine. Maybe she meant it as an inside joke between the two of them.

After eating with my father, he told me to wait for him in his office if I don't want to go home first so I did. He lent me his mp3 player to pass the time. I also read some of the papers left in his table. It's about daily traffic reports and minor offenses of random people.

3 pm and I woke up from a short nap. Pops bought me some iced candy before Mom finally arrived. Pops just finished his patrol for the afternoon. I saw Uncle Toshi too.

Mom was so tired and I could see it in her face. She took a nap on Pops' desk right after bickering with him. They're so weird sometimes.

Time passed in a blur and before I know it, it's 6 pm.

Pops, Mom, and I went home together and on our way, we bought dinner at the konbini near our house. Mom said she's so tired to cook for the dinner. I remember Pops flicking her forehead while calling Mom a "lazy pig". Pops can be so mean when he wants to.

I'm so sleepy so I'll finish it here.

\- Souichiro


	3. Entry 3

#3

I was playing with some neighborhood kids and one of my playmates pointed out that I call my parents in an "unbalanced" nickname out of the blue. He asked me why I call my father "Pops" and why I call my mother "Mom".

Actually, I just realized that now. Some kid would call their parents "Papa, Mama" or "Mommy, Daddy" while me...

I asked Pops about this when I went home since he's sitting alone in our veranda anyway.

He just chuckled at me when I asked him why I grew up calling him "Pops" instead of "Dad".

He told me the story about it.

Originally, he wants me to call him with a simple nickname but Mom insisted that I should call him "Papi"-- just like how she calls Gramps Umibouzo-- but turns out I uttered "Pops" instead. Mom eventually gave up on the idea. She said it's hopeless.

Ah, so that's why. After asking me about trivial things, Pops told me to take a bath before going to sleep.

I found Mom in the kitchen cooking for the dinner. She just told me to change my dirty clothes and went back on her stew.

I was about to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night when I heard the soft volume of the TV coming from our living room. I tiptoed my way so I won't wake my parents sleeping together on the sofa. I have to turn off the TV like this all the time-- maybe that's why my body would suddenly have this urge to go check if anything needs to be switch off because I had gotten used with my parents sleeping while the TV is still on.

When I turned to proceed on my original plan, I heard my mom muttered in her sleep "Oi, Papi Baka-sadist, Sou-chan turned off the TV again. You reckless man... always wasting the electricity."

\- Souichiro


	4. Special Entry

WARNING: KAGURA FOUND SOUICHIRO'S DIARY AND SHE SECRETLY WROTE HER ENTRY IN IT. Rest assured, she maybe an idiot but she knows not to take a peek on someone else's personal diary that's why she wrote her entry on the blank pages somewhere in the middle of the diary note.

Kabukicho Queen Gura-san Special Entry

Oi. Never thought my precious baby would have his own diary. That boy, he is just a 7 year old child but he's so matured and serious for his age. Which reminds me, his ugly father was never a smart person like his son and to think that he is already a 29 year old man.

He is still the baka-sadist that loves to give me troubles in every step of the way. Speaking of trouble, I almost bash his head on our table earlier this morning. He is so annoying. Really annoying.

Imagine, he just randomly put all of his food on my plate while I'm still eating and commanded me to feed him. What the hell? He is really looking for a trouble. His life must be so miserable in the Shinsengumi that's why he is disturbing mine. I mean, what's the use of his hands?

I could never complain TO HIM though because it's my fault I accepted his wedding proposal in the first place. Divorce is not an option because of financial matters. I could only sigh to my upsetting life. Just kidding. Ha! He thinks I'll be the one divorcing him bwahahahahaha he can dream on. First one to cry will be the loser and OBVIOUSLY, I don't want to lose to that sadistic policeman.

Anyway, although he is not the perfect man or the perfect husband I could ask but I love the fact that he is a hands-on father. He is the most caring and soft person when it comes to his son. That's a compliment for a first time dad like him. Hahahha sorry for exposing you, Sougo, my love (EWWWWW!!! I'd rather jump from a spaceship than call him that).

Back to my precious baby, Sou-chan, thank you for being a responsible kid. Most kids your age would rather play or do things that interests them but you... you're different, my baby boy, you love to help with the chores, tag along with your Pops, support your useless Uncle Shinpachi and tolerate your more useless Gramps Gin-chan. I feel so lucky to have you.

If you ever read this entry, just pretend you didn't so I won't die of embarrassment.

Love you, kid.

Ok, back to the vacuuming. I'll just pretend that I didn't saw your diary under the sofa.

\- Kabukicho Most Beautiful Queen Kagura

A/N: Poor Sougo. Kagura doesn't understand that he just want to be affectionate with his annoying ways. He should know by now that she couldn't comprehend an indirect approach.

The "Kagura" in this entry is inspired by Kagura's motherly character by nature.

This story is so cheesy but what can I do about it?

Review or Criticize. Unedited.

~ Aya


	5. Entry 4

#4

Hi. It's been a while. Well, actually, I lost this diary during my stay at the Yorozuya.

Mom had to go to space to visit my Uncle Kamui and Gramps Umibouzo. It's my mother's tradition every year. I wish I could go with her but sadly, I am still a kid. Pops said the radiation in there is unsuitable for a child like me.

I've been staying with Gramps Gin-chan for two weeks. Pops is extremely busy with his work. Sometimes I go to the Shinsengumi Compound and sometimes he would visit me to the Yorozuya house to bring me groceries. Most of the chocolates were stolen by Gramps Gin-chan, I just pretend I didn't know.

Sometimes Uncle Shinpachi visits too and he would take me to his fan signing events.

I missed Mom and our house but staying there alone is not good for me. Even Pops would sleep in the Shinsengumi and refuse to go home.

Last night I sleep in his old room at the compound and I woke up with multiple mosquito bites on my face so Pops stole Uncle Toshi's electric fan in his room afterwards.

Even though my father is already in his late twenties he still acts like his 18 year old self. Uncle Toshi always complains about it.

I guess that's all. Please come back sooner, Mom.

\- Souichiro


End file.
